Extra Cargo
by Half Saiyan Half Human
Summary: This takes place during the time of Future Trunks. Instead of Vegeta dying at the hands of the Androids, it's Bulma who meets her fate. Vegeta wakes up prior to the Android Invasion to find himself the only one who made it alive. What will happen to Vegeta now? Where is his infant son, Trunks, in all of this? Read on.
1. Chapter 1 (Part 1)

"_They're here!" _

"_Save the baby!"_

"_Help us! It's… The Androids!"_

_/_

Vegeta's body jolted up from his slumber. His bloodshot eyes snapped open to attention. The Saiyan frantically turned his head to scan the area around him. A natural Saiyan reaction to be fully aware of his surroundings. The blanket of darkness concealed any indication of the location he was at.

Vegeta's eyebrows narrowed in frustration. He never liked the feeling of being vulnerable and senseless.

Soreness flooded his body after he fell into a more conscious of the state of his situation. His palms drove into the ground in an attempt to hold up his pained body. He forced himself to remain in his sitting position on the ground.

_Oh hell, I must have broken another rib! God, my head, why does it hurt so much?! _He thought to himself. The agony almost reminded him of the gravity room incident. So many broken bones and nearly a concussion. Although, he was able to recover, partially thanks to the blue haired, walking contradiction of a woman.

The familiar touch of rocky soil under his fingers implied he was outdoors. He gazed up above and the position of the stars suggested it was around 4 a.m.

_This could be an advantage… Open space. More places to evade any enemy attacks, darkness can be used as a disguise. Wait… why am out here in the first place? _Vegeta pondered.

_This… This must be that damn woman's fault. She must have been in one of her moods and did something to me again. That bitch is going to get it when I find her!_ The aching prince promised himself.

After a few more moments of contemplating the situation, a cool breeze brushed his side. "Hmm…?" Vegeta's eyes fell down to where he felt the cold air hit his arm. There was only dirtied, dried blood on the skin at where there should have been the azure sleeve of his Saiyan armor.

"Where am I?" Vegeta finally spoke, trying to put fit the pieces of the situation together.

_Waking up outside, being in pain, my suit is in shreds… And that dream. What was it again? _Vegeta started to focus on the dream that woke him earlier.

He couldn't remember anything he saw in the dream, but he recalled screaming. Almost like the screaming he usually heard just before terrorizing a planet.

He smirked at the sweet thought of the horror he caused for years against inferior life forms. All that chaos, all because of him. Vegeta loved it. It was all before he had been stuck on Earth. Before Bulma…

Vegeta stopped himself from wasting his time on the subject. It was pointless and he wasn't going to give him any answers. The Saiyan prince rose up from the ground. He brushed off the dust from his torn suit and a blue aura lingered around him. With one motion, he flew up into the night sky, looking for a better view of the area.

"_They're here!" _ A voice in his head shouted as he tried to recall his dream.

"_Save the baby!" _Another voice inadvertently popped into his mind. The last one caught him off guard and his flying staggered.

_Could that have been? No. I'm sure it wasn't. _Vegeta silently assured himself, coming to a hovering stop. He balled his fists as he focused more on the dream.

With his natural quick thinking skills, Vegeta came to a conclusion.

"The Androids." Vegeta hissed. Everything came together and flushed back into his memory.

Kakarot dying 6 months ago, the other Z fighters falling dead to the ground one by one, the blonde haired Android punching him in the chest, the dark haired Android nearly tearing his arm off, himself not being able to take on any of his enemies, being the last one standing…

Frantically looking all around him, he started to recognize the rocky region. He was still on the battle ground. The glowing Saiyan stared down from where he had come and saw a vast crater directly under him. He could tell it was the result of one of the _washing machines_ attacking him.

Once again, his gloved fingers tightened into his palms as he began to faintly feel the outlandish sense of worry. Not the usual kind, like when he fought Freiza. No, this feeling was the foreign feeling of worry for others.

For his_ family_.

(A/n) This isn't exactly chapter one. I'd call this one half of chapter one. I had up to 2000 words, but I deleted almost all of it. But don't worry I have a lot in store for the rest of the story, I just put this up for more of like a preview? Anyways, stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 1 (Part 2)

Vegeta still hadn't fully broken in the fact that he already had started a family. It wasn't the original plan. Since the execution of his planet and people, he really didn't think he could technically start one anyways. When Trunks was born, he didn't know what to feel of it. Half of him felt ashamed for having a child with as weak of a human life form as Bulma. The other part of him felt proud to pass on his royal Saiyan blood, even if his vuson was a hybrid. He always had felt he'd never have a child of his own, due to Frieza murdering his entire race.

The prince shut his eyes and concentrated on find his son's ki. Effortlessly, he easily detected the child. Although the life energy was puny, it was obviously the only one around for miles, meaning the Androids killed every last one of the city's citizens. A massacre. Vegeta brushed the subject off. It was not like him to fret over dead people.

Just as he was about to fly off towards the low power, Vegeta stopped himself.

_This could be my chance… To get away from this new life. _The Saiyan thought. Vegeta's eyebrows narrowed as he considered the idea. Since the brining when Vegeta crashed unto the mudball of a planet, Vegeta's life had significantly changed, which included Kakarot taking pride in what Vegeta should have.

_I should have been to one to kill Freiza. I was the one who had to avenge the Saiyans! _The prince's teeth began to clench as the anger bubbled along with his thoughts.

Vegeta's mind shifted to another problem. Bulma. He perfectly was aware of how much she had changed him since coming to Earth. He hated to admit it, even to himself. He was turning _soft_.

It tore him apart from the inside. He hated himself for how he so easily gave in to his feelings for the woman. It wasn't even a couple of months when he started feel love for the vulgar woman. A feeling he's never felt. To make matters worse, he got the damned woman pregnant. From then on, he was knee-deep in shit he couldn't pull himself out of.

"They are nothing to me." Vegeta lied to himself. He cut off his thoughts and opened his eyes, never even remembering he shut them in the first place. There was no time to waste; he had to make the decision. It was either Trunks or himself. Vegeta sighed and hovered his body into the air once again.

He knew what he had to do.

(a/n) This was really short, I know. Half of the reason is because it's still chapter one, the other half of the reason is I thought it was a good note to end it on. Don't worry, chapters will be MUCH longer, I've already started the second one. Thanks everyone!


	3. Chapter 2

Vegeta could smell the brat long before he heard any crying. For some strange reason, the child's energy location was farther than where it should be. As he flew, Vegeta tried to push away thoughts of him choosing a mere infant over his own self. Will he stay this way forever?

"Argg!" Vegeta cried out. _Just keep flying…Just keep flying… _

The Saiyan was nearly on top of the energy by now. He switched his mind set from looking with his ki sense to his sense of sight. It was plainly obvious that he was at the crash site of Bulma's helicopter. Capsule Corp.'s logo was still stamped on the side of what was left of the flying machine. The twisted metal showed where the Android blast clashed. His jaw clenched with his thoughts of what he might find. Earlier during his recollection, Vegeta had already figured the woman was killed. He just had a feeling, even without searching for her life force, like he did for Trunks.

_How odd that was. I never had such an absurd feeling in my chest. _The prince stopped and forced himself to not fuss about it.

The horrid smell hit Vegeta immediately as he descended, already expecting it to be Trunks.

_Is the child rotting from the inside?!_

The glass casement of the helicopter was entirely shattered. Vegeta settled himself on the dented roof of a car in front.

"The brat should be right here. I have no time for hide and seek. Where are you, son?"Vegeta impatiently beat his heel on the metal.

As if on cue, a short weep echoed out of the rubble. The Saiyan's eyes dashed downwards to where his peripheral vision saw the puff of lilac hair. Sitting in a nest like pile of helicopter debris was his small, teary eyed son.

Trunks fists were thrashing about above him and his legs kicked the air as he was still buckled in his trashed car seat. Unexpectedly, he looked morally unharmed.

"Hmph." Vegeta acknowledged the child. He jumped down from the car top towards the boy. The prince crouched down to his front feet and rested his arms on his knees. For some reason, finding the brat unharmed eased Vegeta up a bit.

Trunks stared up at his father, whom stared right back. Surprisingly, Trunks settled down when he saw his father. A string of spit and snot hung down from the his mouth, captivated at Vegeta's arrival.

"Disgusting." Vegeta muttered. Whenever Trunks was sick or had a dirty diaper, it was Bulma who cleaned up after him. Now Vegeta had to deal with that? He was built for _making_ a mess out of creature, not cleaning up after them!

Vegeta inched closer to his son to check the boy's body for injuries. Trunks face was patched in dirt. A blue cap was still perfectly snug on the boy's head. The red hue of the child eyes indicated he was probably up all night bawling.

Oh, Kami, the bawling. Vegeta could remember the hours of howling and restless nights caused by the beast of an infant at Capsule Corp. Being a powerful half breed just like Kakarot's brat, Trunks had taken a toll on his mother.

_No wonder she was always bitching. _

Speaking of Gohan, Vegeta saw the little brat slip away during the attack. Although it angered Vegeta tremendously to see one of his kind run away from a battle, the Androids kept him busy enough to keep him from kicking the kid's ass. _Spineless c__oward._

A river of saliva was spilling down his son's shirt. "Stop that. Close your mouth." Vegeta demanded. Trunks gazed up at his irritated father, fascinated.

_Didn't the woman teach him basic language? _

"Well? What are you looking at, boy?" Vegeta grouched.

By now, Trunks has recognized the silly man who was talking too loud. It was his daddy. "Da-" Trunk cooed. His small fingers unwrapped from its clamped position and reached for his father's hair. "Heh heh heh! Da, Da, Daddy!" He giggled.

Vegeta's body tilted back, avoiding the droll being flung around by the tittering child. The prince noticed that it was the first time he'd made a child laugh. That probably was due to the fact that he hadn't spent a significant amount of time around his son either. Infrequently, Bulma would force contact between the baby and him. The foolish attempts would end in a shrilling Trunks and peeved Vegeta.

"Y-yes." He awkwardly responded to the ignorant boy, feeling ignorant himself for even talking back to him. Vegeta heaved a sigh and stood up. By now, Vegeta could hardly stand the reeking odor. Quickly, he struggled to unlock the boy from the car seat restrain.

With a single clench, he shattered the seat buckle. Trunks chortled, entertained by the smashed seat buckle.

Vegeta's hand clapped Trunks by the back of his shirt and dangled the baby in front of him. He then saw it. In spite of the fact that he loathed to admit it, Vegeta caught a glance of his favorite color. Bulma's beautiful blue hair.

He was never the one to have such a pointless personality. He didn't care what colors appealed to him and what colors didn't. Having a favorite food. Or choosing favorite famous people, like the humans he knew did so often. He never gave a shit about caring about anything, except himself and his pride. Vegeta didn't live like that and thought anyone who did was too insignificant to be able to be alive.

But then came along Bulma. The feeling wasn't one that was immediately felt, it grew as time passed. Unlike how his mindset was before, almost everything about the woman he admittedly loved. The way she dressed. How she did her make up. Her hair color... How stupid! But still, he couldn't help himself from being intrigued at all the little things that made her what she was and he thought about those worthless pieces of her everyday.

Coming back from his thoughts, he looked back down.

"Heh, Mama!" Trunks was now slapping around on the ground and he motioned over to her as he sucked on his thumb. She was lying lifeless in the dirt. His lover was dead. _My fucking Kami... Not her. No, anyone but her! _The prince fell to his knees.

Small droplets from the sky began to fall.

Vegeta was around enough dead bodies in his life, but he couldn't stand to look at hers very long. Blood was leaking from her lips. What had really killed her seemed to be she was crushed. Crushed from the torso up under the hunk of metal. Her arm was bend an awkward way and her skin more was bluer than her usual pale. Nonetheless, she still looked as beautiful to Vegeta as she did the morning before. A fact that he forced himself to admit.

"Ma… Mama! Hehe!" Clearly the boy wasn't aware that she was dead.

"_Save the baby!"_ The voice popped back into his mind. He was sure now it was the voice of Bulma. Along with the random voice came the flashback.

He could see her. She had arrived at the fight even with his warning.

"_I never see the bad guys! I'm just as important as you guys, y'know!"_ Bulma argued, their son in her arms.

"_Important? Don't be so childish, woman! You wouldn't stand a chance, even if you weren't fighting." _Vegeta snapped at her.

The Androids and Vegeta had spotted the helicopter his family flew in at the same time. By the time the blonde raised her hand, he could have flew between his family and the Android. By the time, the blonde blasted it, he_ could have saved them…_

Raging boiled up inside of the Saiyan. "No… How could I let this happen? Why didn't I stop them?!" The Saiyan shouted into the sky. Blinded by ire, Vegeta punched his fist through a wrecked car door. _Not again. Not her._

It was happening to him all over again. Just like when he lost his planet, his father, to that fucking Freiza. Unlike now, he was helpless then. So why didn't he do anything?

He knew perfectly well why. Even then, he wanted so badly to go back to how he used to be. Ruthless and powerful. Pure heartily evil. Saving his family would practically promise he wasn't going to change back. That he actually cared for someone so futile and insignificant.

_What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be acting this._ Although he had known he'd find her dead, seeing the real thing snapped something in him.

"Da…?"

Behind him, a puzzled and soaked Trunks sat. Vegeta shifted his head towards the boy. He noticed his son wasn't frightened, nor stunned at his outburst. Trunks almost seemed amused. _My son. _Vegeta thought as the two locked gazes.

_Trunks is all I have to live for now._

The prince silently vowed to himself at the moment to never let anyone take the only thing he had left. Like they did to his planet. His father. His Bulma. Now the small droplets turned into a steady rhythm of rain taps. He couldn't tell. Was he crying or was it just the rain drops? It was time to leave now, anyways. She was dead and they had no reason to stay any longer. It was time to say goodbye.

/

Trunks smacked the clumps of mud around him. It was fun to get messy!

When the boy looked up, his father was bent down next to his mommy. What was his daddy doing?

Trunks could see his daddy whispering to her. Out of nowhere a loud growl bellowed from his stomach. The child hadn't eaten since the day before and he was starving. The half-Saiyan baby ate as much as a man when he had an empty stomach.

"Erg!" Trunks exclaimed. He was cold and hungry and wanted his daddy.

/

Vegeta took one last look at Bulma, forcing the regretful thoughts of everything he should have done, everything he should have told her. When one swift step he turned his body and walked away. Never looking back.

He walked over to Trunks, who looked up a his daddy with confused eyes and stared down at him. "We are leaving now, son."


	4. Chapter 3

"W-waaaaah! Waaah!" The cries of the young Saiyan pierced through the air.

"Quiet, Trunks!" Vegeta scolded. The prince wouldn't have been surprised if he found his ears spurting blood from all the damn screaming. The two had been flying for at least a couple of hours and the baby had been wailing the whole trip. Where his Saiyan armor used to be was now filled with bite marks and nail impressions.

Vegeta had tucked the infant under his arm, like he did with the Dragon Balls years before. He never once had held the kid before. Or any child for that matter. Almost three times Vegeta had nearly dropped the boy as they flew. Once, of his own fault. The other two times, it was Trunks who had wanted to be set free and nearly fell to his death doing so.

If there was one thing Vegeta could wish for at the moment, it was for Trunks to shut up. _Hopefully the brat will use his strength to good use when he gets older. _The prince thought. Not necessarily to good use. Vegeta never would have guessed having a child would be so painful.

Instead of thinking about the schooling, the dating, the proms and the puberty that was in store for the future, like Bulma had expectations for, Vegeta imagined how many planets and people he could rule over with Trunks at his side even though it wouldn't happen anyways. He wasn't like _that_ anymore. But still, Bulma as his queen. She would love that, he knew that much about her.

"Wa..wa.. Waaaah!" Trunks shrieked, thrashing his body about. Now the boy's hands caught Vegeta's hair and yanked.

"Stop that! Stop your whining and let go!" The prince brashly snapped, stopping midair to free himself from the child's grasp. Trunks hands pulled back, frightened at his father's fearful, cerulean eyes, his son gawked up at his father. Gee, did they have the same eyes, other than the blue part. Both father and son shared a mean glare. Vegeta grunted down at his son, a slight part of him regretting scaring the brat.

"What is it, what do you need so badly?" Vegeta forced his voice down. There must had been a reason for this incessant bawling. Without missing it's cue, a booming rumble groaned from Trunk's round belly.

_The brat is hungry, huh?_

Mimicing, Vegeta's stomach did the same. That's Saiyan appetite for you. "We will get our food eventually." He assured and continued flying. Remarkably, the boy seemed to understand and quieted down.

As Vegeta planned, they were en route to Capsule Corp. Technically it was his home, but the prince denied himself to ever call a planet this weak his home. Pride only allowed himself to want the greatest palace on the most superior planet. Only problem was the most superior planet was space dust now.

He scanned the city as they arrived. Hopefully, the Androids didn't destroy it. Yet. As the West City view grew larger, the Saiyan sensed the citizens' life forces.

_They hadn't come. However, it's only a matter of time._

Vegeta's hovering body plunged towards the gamboge Capsule Corp building in the distance as a gold trail followed.

/

Bulma's mother was walking about in the mansion's flower beds when Vegeta and Trunks landed. She turned her head towards the noise of them.

"Vegeta, darlin' good to see you!" Mrs. Brief cheerfully greeted as she tip-toed through the tulips towards the Saiyans. Vegeta had always wondered how the woman could keep herself up so dashing. She was a grandmother that looked no older than himself!

Vegeta grunted in acknowledgment at his shut-eyed mother-in-law with Trunks dangling at his hip.

Mrs. Brief smiled down at the child who sneered up at her. "Oh, sweetheart, you can't hold the baby like that! You need to do this…" She plucked Trunks from Vegeta and positioned him upright in Vegeta's inner elbow. The first time he had ever held his son properly. The father and son's eyebrows narrowed in sync, annoyed. "There we go. How cute! Hello, there little Trunks. You and your mommy didn't come to dinner last night! Oh well, nevertheless, I'll make you both a big meal." The oblivious blonde assured.

She snatched Vegeta's free arm and walked her son-in-law inside. Slightly irritated at the mention of Bulma, but also famished, he allowed her to pull him. He could have broken her in two for such force if she wasn't the mother of his wife.

Trunks knew he was home and squirmed in his father's grasped. "Hurry up with that meal, blonde woman, my son has not eaten since yesterday." Vegeta commanded. Ignoring the demanding tone, she replied, "It won't take but only twenty minutes to prepare lunch." And scuttled into the kitchen.

Vegeta placed the brat on the floor, relieved to finally get away from the kid, and Trunks crawled away to the nearest toy.

"I need to speak with Dr. Brief. Where is he?" The prince asked.

"The Doc is in the testing lab, deary."

Without another word, he headed off to the lab.

/

Silently, the prince stood in the doorway of the laboratory with crossed arms, taking time to remember memories. He almost never came into the particular room, unless he needed something done.

Dr. Brief was huddled over a mechanical looking box, poking around within it. Normally when Vegeta had a project for the old man, he'd stop the scientist at whatever invention he was working on and demand his needs first. That's what he deserved anyways, he _was_ a prince after all. However, it was different with Bulma. When her father wasn't around, he'd be forced to ask her. It would either end up with her nagging or him bribing.

But still he stood. Usually this laboratory was Bulma's hid-a-way when she made her parents watch over their son after trying to make himself do the job. As if he was a damn babysitter. Vegeta always passed the closed lab door when he finished his late night training. And almost every time he'd look through the rectangular window at her. Usually she was typing away tirelessly on the computer, her eyes red and bloated. But on occasion, he'd catch her slumped over a blueprint or invention, fast asleep. Carefully, Vegeta would walk inside, slip his hands beneath her body and carry her away to bed. He didn't mind to do so, either. Vegeta looked forward to seeing her waking up in her bed, wondering how she got in the room after she knew she had fell asleep in the lab.

Of course Bulma never knew of this. It would not only be embarrassing to him if she found out, but an indicator of how much he did adore her.

Enough of that. He didn't have any time to waste. The Androids would soon strike. He stepped forward towards his father-in-law.

Just as Vegeta opened his mouth to talk, a flash sparked followed by a pop from the experiment Dr. Brief was working with.

"Shoot!" The old man jumped back unto the prince. "Ahh!" He yelped, surprised once again.

An irritated grumble came from Vegeta. "Vegeta, my boy! Where did you come from?" chuckled the scientist as he wiped condensation from his glasses.

"I'm here to tell you the details of a space ship you will build for me." Vegeta answered.

"A space ship? That won't be a problem." Dr. Brief quickly responded, fully aware of the Saiyan's short temper and careful not to ask questions. Vegeta started to speak the details, but the lavender haired man interrupted, "However, I simply can't do anymore projects at the moment. So many orders coming in, the result of those bastardly Androids. Almost all of the machines have quit due to the electricity shortening and-"

"This is not a request." Vegeta counter interrupted.

Dr. Brief sighed, knowing he couldn't say no. After a few moments he continued, "Alright, but I could really use a breather." Dr. Brief gave in and set down his tools. "Perhaps we could discuss this after dinner? I'm sure you're famished." The prince gave a slight nod, then swiveled on his boot heel to leave. Before he could Dr. Brief called out, "I nearly forgot! Could you wait for a moment?" Vegeta stopped his pace and turned his gaze towards the old man.

After a few moments of rummaging through dinocaps, Dr. Brief plucked out a single one. "Here we are." The father-in-law extended out his arm to Vegeta.

"I might be mistaken, but I'm sure that's the capsule Bulma had finished for you."

_From Bulma? What in the world could be in this? _Vegeta thought. His heart (Or whatever he had in that chest of his) began to beat a little quicker. "What is it?" Vegeta cautiously asked, embarrassed at the way he was sounding. As if he cared at all for a lousy gift!

"She didn't tell you? Oh, well, um, it's new armor! At least that's what she told me. Yes, yes, and of the best quality, believe me. I helped her rub out a few kinks from it in the process." The doctor winked a purple brow at Vegeta. The princeplucked the dinocap from the old man's palm. "She worked so hard on it to get it perfect. Poor girl."

On the outside, Vegeta looked as if he was insulted at such a small gift. On the inside, however, he felt almost… Thankful. _She made it perfect. For me. _In a way, Vegeta felt as if whatever was being held in the dinocap was Bulma's last gift to him. Even though she was gone. He closed his fist around the capsule.

As he exited the door he heard one last thing for the doctor,"By the way, Vegeta, where is my daughter anyways?"


	5. Chapter 4

Three days have passed since Vegeta's last interaction with anyone. His knuckles had been bleeding nonstop since the first day and his legs were unaturally colored from all the bruises. A few times, a mechanical target blew up which sent metal shrapnel digging into the prince's flesh. However, Vegeta's motivation of revenge for the Androids numbed any pain he inflicted on himself. Food and rest were not necessities for Vegeta in the last 72 hours of intense training, though he did take a fifteen minute feasting break while practicing one arm push-ups. A special fluid he drank gave him artificial alertness to replace his sleep and continue his training. What else was a better pass time as he waited for Dr. Brief to construct his space ship?

Although the Saiyan could endure the special workout much longer, he was more eager to see ship's progress. As the thought returned back into his mind, Vegeta sent out a final energy wave at the remaining robots, ending the two day long session. The little clothes he had on were soaking in sweat.

_I've better check up on the old man. Wouldn't want him screwing around when there is work to be done. _

Vegeta walked towards the exit and pressed the button to leave the room specifically designed for him. A room he spent most of his time on Earth in.

As he walked out the doorway a towel and water bottle awaited him at his feet. It was always good to have a mother-in-law. Vegeta bent down and grabbed both items, draining the bottle over his head and using the towel to wipe away the mixture of water, sweat, and blood away from his face.

_The mother-in-law gets a gold star for this. _Vegeta noted to himself, the cool water giving him the best sensation since his training began. He let the bottle fall to the floor and swung the drenched towel over his shoulder.

Vegeta took his usual route down the hallway, but instead of his first stop being the shower, he opened the door to the lab. The room was dark and the light from the hallway reflected off a large metal object inside. Quickly, Vegeta found a switch and flick it up, revealing the space craft. Although a bit surprised to see nearly all the ship's exterior already up, it was what he had expected of the scientist. So far, the physical appearance seemed to match Vegeta's description. Basically, it was a remake of Vegeta's ship when he used to in search of Kakarot after the slick bastard disappeared.

_Spherical and standing on all four of the legs, the old man should be done in no time._ All of the ship's fused silica glass windows were installed. The gaping hole under the Capsule Corp. 4 logo was where a vanadium pressure door was going to be installed.

_Noted._ Vegeta thought.

As planned days before, Vegeta disclosed all the aspects of the ship while the doc listed them on a pad. The majority of the spacecraft would hold the training room, fit with a gravity simulation machine build in the middle. Other parts include a 4ft x 4ft container filled completely with dinocaps. The insides of the capsules will ranged from water, food, sleeping mats, gadgets, kits, and communicators. A special opening inside the ship would be used to dispose of any waste or trash.

"When will it be finished?" said Vegeta to the person behind him. Without even looking or paying attention, Vegeta naturally sensed Dr. Brief.

"Ho, there. You must have eyes in the back of your head!" Dr. Brief chuckled, clapping Vegeta on the shoulder. The cat, Scratch, resided on the grandpa's shoulder and hissed at the prince.

"Ahem." Vegeta ignored the feline and physical interaction. "Oh yes, I'd say the lady will be ready to set off in two days, at max." Dr. Brief answered, who then patted the cat on the head.

"You've make significant progress." Vegeta replied. His version of 'Good job!'. "However, you haven't put the pressure door in. I'm expecting to see it in and working by tomorrow." After taking one final standing inspection of the craft, Vegeta exited the room for a much needed late night shower.

/

Early in the morning, the same nightmare from days before crept back into his mind as he slept.

He had woken up when he tossed himself too hard. The sheets were twisted off the bed and pillows were scattered. He immediately sat up in the bed, as he always did with the nightmare after waking up.

_Bulma. _He thought. _I miss you. _The three words he always hated to admit to himself, but of which always came into his mind after waking up. No matter what, it was her. She was always the first thing in his mind when he woke up.

Even with the bad dream, Vegeta wasn't into giving breaks, not even to himself. After only a mere four hours of sleep, he was ready to throw himself back into training. Vegeta glanced down at the capsule from Bulma setting on the table next to his bed. Still, it wasn't time for him to open it. Not yet.

Vegeta skipped dressing himself and settled with his sweatpants to train with. He opened the door to the hallway and headed down to the chamber.

His new training routine was driven by the sheer thought of anything that haunted the prince's past. Vegeta cried out with every punch he threw. One knee collided with the flying target, sending it with sparks to the ground. Another blow from his foot added a crater to the rock wall, joining the hundred other ones. At the rate Vegeta was at, his limbs would rub away from all the beatings they gave. The bandages that once covered his wounds were now strips of cloth lying on the floor.

A buzzed sounded off on the gravity machine's screen which indicated someone calling. Vegeta walked over to answer. He rarely used the thing, which was a good thing. He warned them not to interrupt unless the request was urgent.

"Who calls?" Vegeta asked, holding down the speaking button. "It's Trunks, Vegeta. You need to get out her-" Dr. Brief was cut off. _What in the hell?_

With no hesitation, Vegeta snatched his finger from the button. _Shit, not my son._ Several things began to rush through his head as he ran towards the door. Did something happen to his son? Could it have been the Androids? He promised to Bulma he wouldn't lose their son! Were the Androids already out there while he imprisoned himself in the gravity room? Vegeta bolted out the exit.

His shoes clapped against the vinyl floor of the hall ways. Vegeta's nerves were preventing him to sense life forces straight. "Trunks!" The prince yelled. He was nearing the middle of the mansion. As he swung the corner, no one was in sight. No one in the kitchen. Not the dining room.

"Ahh!" It was a scream from the blonde one. Vegeta turned his head towards the closed doors behind him.

_They must be outside!_ Vegeta recalled what the doctor has said. He rammed through the main doors, nearly taking them off their hinges.

"Where is my son?!" Vegeta rushed over to the two of them looking down at something in the yard. Mrs. Brief began clapping her hands. "Oh how sweet!" She squealed. Vegeta's shoulders slumped. _Why the hell is she happy about? _He grunted in confusion. Dr. Brief twisted his head around and smiled. "You're finally here!" Vegeta was baffled. "Why did you call so urgently? Was there an attack? Where did they go? I'll fu-" Still blinded by his restless protection of his son, Vegeta didn't notice the perfectly unharmed baby boy standing in front of him.

"Don't worry, everything is fine." Dr. Brief interrupted. "I called because, look! Trunks is taking his first steps!" Just as Dr. Brief said, Trunks, in a diaper and Capsule Corp. t-shirt, was trudging around in the grass, with fists stretched out to his sides.

Mrs. Brief giggled as she snapped another picture. Vegeta surprisingly calmed down. Just as he did when he found him days earlier. His tensed fists fell down to loose hands. _He's safe, Bulma. _The prince said to himself. Now that Vegeta knew Trunks was safe and sound, Vegeta turned his attention and head towards his father-in-law.

"Old man, you know never to call for me unless it's something important!" Vegeta spat. Dr. Brief chuckled and put a proud palm on the Saiyan's muscular back. "Isn't this important? Look at the boy. You must be a proud daddy!" The scientist motioned towards Trunks.

With a natural snarl on the kid's face, Trunks bravely looked up at his father. Almost as if he took pride in what he had accomplished, and Vegeta noticed it. He always heard from the Brief family how many traits Trunks inherited from Vegeta.

"Honey, what do you say? Let's celebrate! Tomorrow we're going to throw little Trunks a party for his first steps. How fun!" Mrs. Brief cheered. "Oh mind me, I need to make plans." The woman scurried away with her heels clicked against the walkway.

"Great idea, darling. Vegeta, why don't you and Trunks spend a little quality time together? I'm sure he misses his daddy with all the time you spend in that torture chamber." Dr. Brief suggested with a smile. Vegeta was slightly taken aback. They seem so oblivious and sentimental, but they also do a decent job at raising Trunks when he chooses not to. Hell, Vegeta didn't care, Trunks did take his first steps and he was proud of the boy.

After the old man left to follow his wife inside, Vegeta looked down at the lavender hair child. He'd already walked his way to Vegeta's knees.

_Perhaps I could take an hour or so for this 'celebration' tomorrow. But then back to training. And maybe I could have a sparring partner this time. _The prince gazed down at the boy and placed a noble palm on his small head.

"Just wait, my son. If you're old enough to walk, you're old enough to train."

(a/n) School came back in session this week, so I'm sorry for putting this up so late! Thank you for the reviews and for continuing to read, everyone. This chapter probably wasn't the best of what I've had so far, so again, sorry D: The next chapter will be better, I promise. Also, the last half of this chapter was kind of cluttered and such, just so you're aware that I know it too.


	6. Chapter 5

Vegeta unconsciously studied the capsule he held between his fingers. The prince's mind was empty of thoughts, another new trait he had obtained along with his new found feeling of depression, which he was slowly coming to accept. Even the loss of his entire race, his planet and his Saiyan family didn't seem fair to compare with what he felt for the loss of her. No, that was rage and vengeance he felt when he was younger. Could mourning feel worse than anger? His body remained heavy on the mattress he got so little sleep on. Ever since Bulma's incident, Vegeta never got a good, restful sleep, if he did at all. Either it was another night of insomnia or sore nightmares. Shadows draped Vegeta's bedroom with only a faint lamp lit up on a nightstand in the corner.

_I could be training, why am I wasting my time laying here? _The prince thought, though he wasn't planning on moving. Inside along with the others, Vegeta knew training was only an excuse to get away.

_Damn it all_

Still, the capsule twisted in his hand.

This was the second 'special' dino cap from old man. Dr. Brief came up and handed to him earlier at the party. What a mess that was. Dr. Brief hadn't said much about it. Well, it was more of Vegeta's fault for legging out of the conversation before he could explain. Perhaps he should speak with the old scientist tomorrow about the cap. Today wasn't the best day for talking.

Vegeta's mind drifted back to the party. It was a stupid move anyway, to actually think he could handle a party for a damn toddler! Spoiling a child at the age his son was could lead to a teenaged brat, like Bulma was. He didn't want to have to kill his son.

Still, Vegeta hadn't pushed open the first capsule the one apparently Bulma had designed for him. It didn't feel right to open it anyways. Vegeta didn't want to lose that feeling of her, as if when he opened it, it truly meant that Bulma was gone. No more. Nothing to keep that dumb feeling of her alive. Vegeta felt like a child refusing to give up his toy.

_A true Saiyan shouldn't feel this way. _He thought to himself again. How annoyed he felt every time he repeated those words to himself.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Vegeta mumbled out loud. "Get your ass up and do something!" He yelled at himself, as if he was speaking to another person. Just as he said, Vegeta smashed the capsule he had spent too much time with on the floor and pushed himself off the bed. Half of his mind wanted to lay down forever. Never thinking about a damn thing. The other half wanted to train until his heart bleed out his chest and his brain burst.

Pain also had started to put a soothing feeling in Vegeta. Some days, he would intentionally burst open the robot target, making sure the metal shreds would cut gashes into his flesh. Or he sent a curving energy blast out and around so it scorched his back. It was like a feeling of the much needed punishment he thought he deserved. And it was never enough.

A knock at his door shifted his attention. It was the doctor. "Vegeta, son? If you don't mind I would like to speak with you about the cap I gave you earlier."

_Son…_ Every time the old man had called him that before the Androids, he had to stop himself for lashing insults at the man. How degrading it was to Vegeta! King Vegeta was his father and never will anybody live to say another word if they disgraced his father. Even though he had not lived long enough, King Vegeta will always be the king of all Saiyans. That title will not be purloined from him and passed down to himself, the prince of all Saiyans. But now the prince knew Dr. Brief only said it out of solace to him. A regretful groan of admittance sounded from the prince's throat.

Vegeta turned to the door and eased his tightened knuckles. His hand wrapped around the handle and opened the door. Dr. Brief's eyes scanned Vegeta's body, which was shirtless and bruised. "Whoa, my boy, you need to get those fixed up again. Weren't you listening when I asked you not to use the damaged targets?" The purple haired man squinted at the marks of his chest.

Trying his best to ignore the concern of Dr. Brief had with him, Vegeta said, "Yes, explain."

"Oh right!" Dr. Brief shifted his glasses up to his nose remembering the reason he came in the first place. "That capsule was the one I've been working on for some time since you and Trunks returned. Yes, but it is actually not for you… No, I've been working endlessly to get this present perfect for my grandson, your son Trunks. I know, I know. I think I've done what I can to understand… This. The Androids. Yes, I know." The doctor paused for a moment, taking his eyes off of Vegeta and to the floor. Vegeta's eyebrows burrowed at him. "You know the situation and I'm sure you won't need me. But my wife, my animals, the only things that matter to me, besides you and Trunks, they don't know they're going to die."

_I matter to you? _Vegeta automatically thought to himself.

"I've had over a dozen notices from all around the world about the Androids killing by the millions. The people in this town are too gullible to pay attention. I'm not as dumb to get as easily distracted as they are. You know they press has shoved the first attack off as an action movie rehearsal gone wrong? I remember when I never thought about dying. I thought I also had the Dragon Balls to fix mistakes. They're gone now. We can't be wished back to life anymore… My daughter. I keep telling myself she was just out taking samples of the newly discovered asteroid up north for the last week or so, like she told me before she left with Trunks. She's dead isn't she?" Vegeta stared at the old man with his lying eyes. Dr. Brief glanced back up to the Saiyan son-in-law and what he saw in return were emotionless, black eyes. Good thing Vegeta didn't lose that part of him yet. Inside, he felt wretched to see the man forcing himself to talk about what he was talking about. What was he supposed to tell him? That he couldn't save Bulma? He said the only thing he could.

"I'm sorry." Vegeta finally answered. The doctor's eyes lit up in realization. "No, no, no, I apologize; I just got myself carried away. I shouldn't have said anything."

The doctor regained his usual mood and continued on. "Let's return back to the dino capsule! You haven't opened it, have you?" Vegeta shook his head. "Thank you, I wanted Trunks to be the first to pop the sucker open. Ha! Yes, well, I should explain what's in it. Basically, I've constructed a weapon of mass destruction." He continued after a moment of letting it sink in, "And I want you to give it to him when you know the time is right. I think that's all I need to say about that." A slightly confused look wiped upon Vegeta's face.

_The hell is this supposed to mean?_ _What does he mean 'weapon of mass destruction'? Surely he didn't clone me and put me in the capsule! _He thought. The scientist noticed and explained further. "Well perhaps I should tell you more about it. Well this weapon has been specially crafted for Trunks when he is grown and trained. You should not give this to him when he'd still young, that would be deadly. Ha ha! I've made computer calculations of his exact physique to its fullest potential. I designed it for that kind of body build since I know you will train him to the top of his prowess. I believe you can figure out the reason I made it."

_The Androids._

"This brings me to the ship I finished, I- "

"Show me." Vegeta said with no interest in further conversation.

_(a/n) Thank you for waiting for this chapter. I just haven't taken time to write any earlier. Hope you enjoy, I'll be writing more._


	7. Chapter 6

Today was the day Vegeta could finally leave the damn planet. Vegeta crossed his arms as he stood before the massive tarp that confined the great ship. Standing beside him, Dr. Brief chewed his lip, hoping his tedious son-in-law wouldn't get too mad at any imperfections. The prince stepped forward. "I assume you already have it ready to take off?" The doctor gave the prince a side glance and laughed. "It is. I'd like for you to see it now, Vegeta." The old man raised both hands and clutched the tarp, slowly revealing the magnificent ship underneath. The doctor couldn't help but slip a small smile at his hard work. The metal glowed in the light and a half smirk curved Vegeta's lips. So far, the Saiyan was impressed. One look at the ship and Vegeta knew it had been greatly improved since the last time he checked on it. No words were uttered as his arms uncrossed and stepped closer to the machine.

_Finally! This is it, Bulma. The first step to avenging you. _Vegeta half closed his eyes as he thought of her. This was the part of the answer to solve all his problems. Although he was ashamed to admit it, he knew he couldn't take on the Androids by himself. He damned near died with the rest of the others the last time. And if he's learned anything about his hybrid son, it's that he has potential to be a weapon of mass destruction. Proper discipline and training could shape Trunks into the one to destroy the Androids once and for all.

Behind the prince, Dr. Brief squared his shoulders and broke the silence, "Would you like me to show you anything, my boy?" Vegeta turned his head slightly back towards the old man. He opened his mouth to answer, but another voice spoke. "Shame on you," Standing in the door way in a skimpy red nightgown was his mother-in-law. Resting on her shoulder was Trunks appearing cranky from his disturbed sleep. "You promised me you'd fetch me when you showed Vegeta the surprise. Shame, shame, shame!" Mrs. Brief walked forward and pursed her lips at her husband who rolled back his eyes. "Darling, please, let Vegeta be. Can't you see this is not the time to barge in and distract him?" She strutted passed the scientist and continued towards her son-in-law. "Oh Vegeta, sweetie, you surely don't plan on leaving yet?" She cradled his son in her arms and broadly smiled up at him. This got the prince thinking.

He constantly contemplated his plan of flying off with the ship to train when he wasn't thinking of her. The plan was that the moment the ship was ready, they were leaving. He was going to teach Trunks the basis of battle, along with prepping his body to the high gravity. But how what would the old lady think of that? Vegeta already guessed she'd throw a fit if she knew of that. Before sinking further into the thought, he stopped himself.

_Why am I wasting my time thinking about how the she'd feel?_

Why was it so easy for Vegeta to become attached to people who care for him? First the Bulma, and now her parents? It didn't matter. Soon, he'd be back to his old self. No, not the evil man he once was. He was too far along in his life now to turn back to those days. He'd be constantly pestered by the memories of torture Frieza tormented upon him.

_No. They can die here for all I care. They've served my needs long enough._

Once again, Vegeta internally fought with himself. The new person, not only Earth, but Bulma shaped him into wanted to stay and do his best to keep his new family, even with the time frame until the Androids came was coming to an end. However, the old him wanted to leave them here in West City to die. Maybe even kill them himself just to give him a spark that he desperately needed. He needed the burst of fire. Not to keep himself alive but to keep his son alive. With the last thought in Vegeta's mind, he had decided the life he wanted to live. A life where his only goal was to avenge his wife. No matter what it took, he would make it possible.

The prince lowered his eyes, avoiding any more eye contact. It wasn't the time to be sentimental.

"Is there anything I should be informed about the ship?" He turned away from Mrs. Brief. Dr. Brief looked back at him and opened his mouth to reply, "Note that what I have built isn't completely indestructible. It's built around that intense training you do," He walked toward Vegeta as he spoke. "However, I constructed a special modification within it." Vegeta's eyes tightened at the doctor who said nothing more about it. "Are you going to explain what you are talking about or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" The Saiyan tightened his jaw. Vegeta could see in his peripheral vision that both husband and wife turned their heads at Vegeta in surprise for being so sarcastic. A small part of the prince regretted talking so harshly at them. Since staying at the Capsule Corp. Vegeta never really showed any back talk to Bulma's parents unless something serious needed to be done. He waited for an answer and said nothing more. "Don't worry I'll explain." Dr. Brief replied after a few moments as he crossed his arms behind his back. The prince stifled another sarcastic comeback when he saw the old man's eyes nudged towards his wife. The prince saw that his father-in-law meant. It wasn't time for that talk now and he needed respect that. Vegeta's head slightly fell down, showing Dr. Brief he understood.

As if planned, Trunks began whimpering. The three adults turned their heads towards the child. "Poor baby, are you tired?" Mrs. Brief cuddled her grandson closer. "Of course the boy is, you woke him up just to take him in here to see the ship." Dr. Brief said abruptly with a rare tone of annoyance. Mrs. Brief ignored her husband.

Vegeta gave the toddler a short sided glance. _Odd, Trunks had never whined without a reason before. _The young half Saiyan's whimpers grew into a soft cry the more his grandmother rocked him. "I'll take him back to his room and tuck him in, don't move a muscle. I'll be back." With that, the blonde grandmother slipped out of the lab leaving the two men behind.

Dr. Brief relaxed with a sigh. "I didn't want her to hear what I'm about to tell you. Well, you know," The doctor hinted at the conversation he two had had. Vegeta silently waited for an explanation of the 'new modification' the doctor had said as he waited for the old man to light a cigarette. "Basically what I added to this machine was a feature that allows only you to program it to self-destruction. All you need is to press the intercom button on the gravity machine, hold it for five seconds, and say 'Apt self-destruction'. " He stuck the cigarette to his lips. Vegeta couldn't think of any reason for a self-destruction add-on to be necessary. "What in the world would I need that for?" Dr. Brief blinked, thinking of a good thing to tell Vegeta. "You never know."

Vegeta snorted at the answer. _I'm not going to it anyways, so it doesn't matter._

"I didn't want to say that in front of Bunny. She would never allow me to have such a device where Trunks would be living in." _Trust me, doctor, Trunks will be wishing to be self-destructed after I'm done with him. _Vegeta thought.

A cry from the hallway ended the short conversation. "I don't know what's wrong with the little rascal!"Mrs. Brief walked through the door with flailing arms smacking her in the face. "Wahh! NO NO NO." Trunks screamed at the top of his small lungs. Along with taking his first baby steps, Trunks had mastered the concept of _No_ which he continually forced upon the Briefs family, but never had he once shouted it at his father, Vegeta. Saiyan children naturally knew who the authority of them was. Overwhelmed with the screaming toddler, Mrs. Brief plunked him on the floor to avoid getting another slap in the face.

"I see the problem." With that, Dr. Brief patted the lavender topped boy with one hand, which was fiercely bitten by the child. "Whoa there, sport! You want your father, don't you?"

Vegeta's eyes fell down to the little pissed off toddler standing front of him. For a second, a flash of fear flickered in the boy's eyes."Da!" Trunks balled his fingers and punched up into the air. "No good, da! No good!"

The little boy stared up at his father, hoping his daddy could do something to comfort him. Trunks didn't like the feeling that churned the butterflies in his small stomach. The grandma was too loud and the grandpa distracted Trunks too much. He wanted Vegeta.

_No good? What's no good? _The prince thought. Trunks began to grab at his legs."Stop that, Trunks!" He snapped, becoming dangerously irritated at the boy's behavior.

_*ZING*_

"What in the hell was that?" Vegeta stepped back and held his breath. His fists gripped at his sides as he concentrated his senses. "WAAHHHH!" A hollering Trunks was now rolling on the floor, clawing at his shirt. Vegeta couldn't tell if his son was in pain or if he was just scared. _Trunks must have felt that too. That sensation. That couldn't have been just anything. _And with that last thought, Vegeta realized what was happening. "Not now! Shit, shit! I'm not ready yet!" The prince screamed to himself. Effortlessly, the Saiyan charged up, ready for the fight that was soon to come. _My son, he can sense them. He sensed them before I did! The Androids are here at last. _For a second, the Saiyan wanted to fight them again. Alone. But the fact that he just simply couldn't numbed the feeling.

"What's happening? What's wrong with my grandson? Vegeta? Are you okay?" The blonde rushed the questions at Vegeta. From behind, Dr. Brief held his wife. Just as Vegeta knew what the situation was, he did also. The two men looked at each other. Both of them knew was Vegeta had to do. Dr. Brief squeezed his wife's hand. "Bunny, my dear you need to get yourself down the understory. No time to explain. Don't worry, no questions, just go!" Mrs. Briefs looked at her husband. With one last glimpse of her husband of many years, she knew he was serious and dashed to the door. A loud explosion outside sounded off and Mrs. Brief yelped. Before leaving, she called back. "Vegeta, whatever is happening, don't let our family get hurt!" And with that she disappeared behind the door.

_I can't promise you two anything, but for my son, I will promise everything._ Vegeta nodded and watched her leave. Just as he thought to himself earlier, he couldn't risk wasting time saving both of these people any longer.

Once again, another explosion erupted, but this time, it felt as if the Androids were right above them. Both Dr. Brief and Vegeta rushed to the ship. Trunks hopped after them, not wanting to be alone when he was feeling threatened. "Hurry, I'll get Trunks inside and you start up the ship. I've already set course to a nearby planet for you two to stay until you plan otherwise!" Dr. Brief snatched the crying child into his arms and carried him in the ship. A thought popped into his head as he pressed the buttons for takeoff. _Bulma's capsule! _He would never leave that behind, even at a time like this.

"Hold on! I have to get something!" Vegeta shouted as he dashed out the pressure door. "Vegeta, no time!" Dr. Brief yelled back too late.

After swiftly running down the hall ways of the corporation, he finally reached end of the building. _The training should be up ahead. Almost there. _Vegeta thought to himself. Turning the corner to his room, he felt the floor shake. He had to hurry before it was too late. The next corner was the hall his room was on, he was almost there… "Fucking damn it!" Vegeta dropped to his knees. It was all Vegeta could say as he looked at the rubble covering the hall. The ceiling busted through the floor and nothing was left of his room. The moon shone through where the ceiling was supposed to be. It was too late.

"There's no way I would be able to find it in time…" For a few moments Vegeta just stayed there. _I lost her. I lost the last piece of her that I had. _Vegeta hated this! The prince raised his arm and shot an energy blast at the already ruined hallway. More debris exploded in front of him. He hated everything. He hated himself. He hated the Androids for killing the one person who he loved and whom loved him back. He hated Frieza for killing his people, his planet, his father. It wasn't even relevant to what was happening, but he hated Kakarot for what he did. He died before he could even stop the Androids. Another thing to add on Vegeta's list the third class fucker shit on him. It was Kakarot's fault that Bulma died! Yes… It was all because of him. And that bastard Gohan. Kakarot's saw that coward run away like a bitch when the robots came. No even a single blast was fired! The brat was supposed to be more powerful than he himself! Gohan could have stopped them! Vegeta will make them pay. He will make everyone pay.

_I have to get back._

Vegeta pulled himself off the ground and nearly blasted himself back to the lab.

"Vegeta, inside! Now! They've already demolished the top of the room. If they get inside, you both will die!" Dr. Brief shouted holding his hand firmly above the button for the ship to finally take off.

Vegeta had already got himself inside the pressure door of the ship. "Is Trunks in here?!" He shouted at the old man.

"Don't worry, he is," Vegeta jabbed for the button to close the door. "Wait! I need you to listen to me for a second." Vegeta stopped his finger and looked over at the doctor with wide eyes. "Don't forget us, Vegeta. Don't let Trunks forget about us either. Will you please do that? I love you, my boy. I love you like a son. Bunny and I always thought of you as family. And Bulma too. Boy, that girl did love you and your son, Vegeta. Now, go, and don't you dare forget what I said, you hear?" And with that last lovely note, a menacing laugh from above was heard.

_NO!_

"Yes. Good speech, old geezer. 18 and I nearly cried! Isn't that right, number 18?"

It was the Androids.

(a/n) So I spent hours on this chapter instead of homework, so I wrote more than usual. I also want you to tell me whether or not you'd like my idea of starting a sequel to Extra Cargo, but with Trunks as a teenager and in his pov. Thanks for reading. Please review!

PS I might have made mistakes, I wrote so much today I couldn't possibly go back and re-read it all tonight. I will later on to correct them. Also, I re-wrote all my previous chapters, so please re-read them because I added nearly 400 words to most of them. Thanks


End file.
